The Unwanted Engagment
by SamuraiRin63
Summary: This is a oneshot...I think, don't quote me on it. Karou is engaged...but not to Kenshin, who like her wishes he was. Will he stop it in time? Rated T for safety but may go up. NO FLAMES!Please...They will only warm my food during the winter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kenshin pulled his hands inside his robe and began to twist the fabric in it. He turned to see Kaoru hitting Yahiko over the head.

'_Maybe I can tell her today."_

He walked toward her and called "Karuo-dono?"

"Yes Kenshin" She turned to him her hair playing in the wind. Sweat glistened on her exposed chest and ran down her flushed face.

"Ah…" his resolve faltered but continued on, "I…I haven't picked what to have for dinner so what would you like?"

"Oh, well I don't know, why don't you surprise me?" She gave him a heart-stopping smile, then turned back to Yahiko fixing his stance.

"Ugly! I know what I'm doing!"

"As if you do your stance is too shallow…"

Kenshin sighed and turned to the kitchen. Sano walked his way so he kept his head up and smiled at Sano.

"The Missy out front?"

"She's training with Yahiko, that she is." And with that, Sano went to find her.

Inside, Kenshin pulled the door to the kitchen shut and almost instantly, fell to the ground in utter defeat.

'_I won't ever tell her will I?' _He questioned himself then got to work on making supper.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was having similar thoughts.

_'And here I thought that he would pull me aside and tell me…but no…' _She sighed and Yahiko glared at her.

"I'm not going to learn swords from a daydreaming girl." He spat.

"Well, you will if you want to eat dinner tonight!" She countered.

The two got into a fight, dust clouding around them. The two would have continued but Sano came out and stopped the two.

"Hey Missy," he called over to her and she stopped, with Yahiko in a head lock, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sano, and you, you little brat." She glared at the pupil. "You have 300 strikes before I get back if not…no dinner." She did a Megumi laugh, and then turned to the roster head.

"Come on." He grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows of the dojo.

Kenshin pulled the pot off the stove to let is cool and walked out to tell the other that dinner was ready.

He walked out to find Yahiko rapidly striking the air.

"Where is Kaoru-dono?" He asked the frantic boy.

"Out…talking…to…Sano…"he gasped out.

"Why don't you slow down?" Kenshin offered gently.

"Don't…finish…don't…eat…" Kenshin smiled and left to find the other two.

He walked around until he heard hushed voices in the alleyway. Turning the corner, he saw Kaoru, her head bent in sorrow, Sano, sadly handing her three sheets of paper. Kenshin made sure for them to hear his footsteps as he approached. They both jerked up and Kaoru made to hide the papers. She dropped them and bent to grab them but Kenshin beat her to it.

On the top he saw the words "Final Will." He didn't get to see anymore because Kaoru grabbed them then and stuffed them in her top.

"What did you need Kenshin?" Blushing at what she had just done but happier than she had just been.

"I was coming to tell you that dinner was ready, that I was."

"Thanks, I'll be right there." She smiled and turned to Sano and quietly thanked him.

"If this one may ask," Kenshin asked quietly, "what was that with Sano?"

She sighed but opened her mouth to speak but stopped at the sight of Yahiko.

"I'll tell you later."

"Oyo! Ugly! I finished them! Now you have to let me eat dinner!"

"What did you call me?!"

And the fight from before started again.

Sano and Kenshin sighed.

Later:

Kenshin picked up the last of the dishes and set them in the sink. He turned to walk back out and almost ran into Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono! I didn't see you, that I didn't!" He gasped in surprise. She giggled but asked if she could help with the dishes. Kenshin nodded and let her in. He ran outside to grab water and brought it inside.

Pouring the water into the sink, Kaoru started to put the dishes in the water. Kenshin and Kaoru both paused at the same time, realization hitting the both of them at the same time.

The two of them.

Alone in the same room.

Kenshin was still stiff as Kaoru relaxed. She was enjoying herself washing dishes. Kenshin finally relaxed and started to hum a song. His voice was calm and clear, ringing against the water and creating a soothing mood.

_'This is nice, just the two of us.' _They thought at exactly the same time.

Sano and the brat (Yahiko) sat outside the kitchen window listening in. Both with stupid smiles on their faces.

"This is perfect."

Kaoru started the conversation first.

"About that, in the ally way, with Sano," she started haltingly, "He found out that my father had a last will. It goes into effect next month."

"That's nothing to be sad about is it? All it means is that your father wished to take care of you even after he died, that he did." Kenshin answered kindly.

"Well, that's…" she trailed off and swiftly scooped up some of the boiling hot water and poured out the window. Howls of pains seconds later.

"HOT HOT HOT!!" Two voices choused. The two watch the bird and brat run to the well.

"As I was saying, in the will my father has named who I am to marry on my 18th birthday." The sorrow from earlier returned as she stared at the dish in her hand. "I haven't read it yet and I can't until my birthday next month."

Kenshin couldn't stand the look in her eyes and did something totally out of character; he pulled his hands out of the clear water and pulled her into a tight hug. Just like he did when he had left for Kyoto, her arms where pinned to her sides but unlike then, she didn't stay shocked. She picked up her arms and rapped them around his slim waist.

"Miss. Kaoru, know that, no matter what, this one will always be here for you as long as you need this one's help, that I will."

Tears pricked her eyes and she squeezed him slightly harder.

"Thank you."

They released each other at the same time and each got back to work, the atmosphere much lighter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sano and Yahiko came back from the well to hear "That I will" and they knew that he had just promised to do something.

"Nuts, we missed it." Yahiko whispered.

"I know what it was about but I don't know what Kenshin said." They trailed off as they saw a man walk through the gates. Sano stood up and walked over.

"Can I help you?"

"_Is Miss Kaoru here_?" The man asked in English.

"Eh?" Both the boys asked at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he switched to Japanese, "Is Miss Kaoru here?"

"Yes, what do you want with Missy?"

"I would like to speak with her, some please move." He gave Sano a cold glare but Sano held his ground.

"I need a reason." He growled.

"Well, it's a personal matter so you won't be included in it. So move." At that moment Karou can out of the kitchen and saw the two staring one another down.

"Sano? What's going on?" She saw the other man, "Can I help you?"

"If your Miss. Kaoru then you can."

"I am, now, can I help you." Kenshin walked out to hear Karou getting angry with someone or something.

"Karou-dono…" he started to say but stopped as he saw the new comer. The new comer glared at the red head and yelled.

"BATTOSI!!" He pulled Karou behind him and drew a sword and slashed at Kenshin. Kenshin pulled his blade and blocked, forcing the man off of him. The man recoiled and shot forward again.

"ORO?!" he yelled as he dodged out of the way from the man.

With as much restraint as he could muster, Kenshin tried to knock the man out on the back of the neck but he missed and tried to double back.

'_This man is better that I thought.' _Kenshin stopped the reconsider the situation. Obviously this man knew what the hell he was doing with a sword.

"DAMN IT!!" The man yelled and charged at him blade at the ready. Slightly shocked, Kenshin charged at the same time pulling his sword free.

"STOP!!" Karou cried at the two men. Kenshin stopped and turned to her but the man continued on, stabbing Kenshin in the shoulder.

Kenshin grunted in pain and dropped to one knee. The man turned to continue his attack but found a bokken at his throat.

"I said stop." Karou growled at the man. Yahiko ran to Kenshin to see if he was ok but he was already standing. The man glared at Kenshin then spat.

"Do you know who this man is? He's the…"

"No he's not. This is Himora Kenshin, a good friend of ours."

"Then what about his face."

"This one got it as a child working on the family farm."

The man looked at him then sighed.

"I apologize. But I was worried. You know, what with the old days and stuff." He looked down and coughed.

"Just who are you?" Sano asked.

"I'm Roy Etna, late of America." He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"And what are you doing here?" Karou lowered her weapon and stepped back to examine Kenshin's wound. The stab was deep and would need stitches for sure.

"Shall we go in?" she asked more worried about Kenshin but was trying to be nice to Roy for his mistake.

"Yes, thank you. Could I bother you for a drink. Tea perhaps?" He looked pointedly at her and she realized he thought her to make it.

"S-sure." She stuttered. Kenshin saw this and pulled her back.

"On the side board is some rice balls and there is some tea simmering on the stove." He whispered in her ear. The air in her ear gave her shivers but also the fact that he was so close made her light headed.

"Thanks." She whispered back and hurried off to the kitchen so to avoid Kenshin seeing her red face.

"Really sorry about the wound again." Roy said looking at the blood on his gi.

"This one is all right. No harm done." He smiled and when to grab the bandages so Karou could help him.

"Here you go." Karou came back in with a tray laden with tea and rice balls. She had also changed into her best kimono that was a dark sapphire blue with cherry petals falling from her shoulder to her feet. The obi was a pale pink with purple wisteria scattered on it. Kenshin always liked her most in this outfit but he never told her for fear that she would get embarrassed and probably smash his head in the wall.

"My Miss, you look quite spectacular in that kimono." Roy exclaimed as she came in.

"That she does. It's one of this one's favorites." Kenshin felt like he could just kick himself, or stab or something worse. Karou started to turn red.

'Here it comes' Kenshin gritted his teeth.

"T-thank you." She stammered. Kenshin braced himself, but the hit never came.

Still shocked, Kenshin looked at Roy trying to come up with something to fill the silence.

"So what brings you here?" Sano asked him.

"I told you. No? Oh I'm to marry Miss Karou."


	2. Chapter 2

He had said it. Just out loud.

An even bigger silence filled the room. Karou turned almost green she was so white, and Yahiko and Sano looked like they where about to pass out. Kenshin on the other hand hadn't changed at all. His face had stayed the same but inside he was livid. No uptight braggart will marry his precious Karou.

"Kenshin?" Karou whispered. His face must have now showed shock at the thought of calling Karou _his_.

"Wow. And here this one thought he wouldn't have the honor to meet you until Karou-dono's birthday. Congratulation." He put a smile on his face.

"Well thank you" Roy looked over at Karou and, to Kenshin's horror, grasped her hand. His eyes flashed gold for a split second but he recovered quickly.

"If you'll excuse me." He stood quickly and walked out of the room. Headed for his room he passed Karou's. Making a last second decision he entered her room.

His eyes quickly scanned the room before he saw the fallen papers laying on her futon. He snatched them up and quickly scanned them over.

'_There must be something that can stop this.'_ He thought as he read through them. In the will, all her father's worldly possessions had been left to her and then it came to the part about her marriage.

_In the event of my early death, I wish that my daughter, Karou, be married to Roy Etna, the son of a fellow dojo owner that I wish to be combined with my own._

Kenshin sighed in defeat but kept going. Hope returned when he came to the next paragraph.

_Should the case be that Karou is married by her eighteenth birthday, then the deal with Roy Etna is void, and all savings and possession will be combined in the marriage to Karou's husband._

If she were married before her birthday, then she wouldn't have to marry that Roy bastard. A plan started in his mind.

He returned to the dinning area after he heard the tell tale sounds that Roy had left. Karou stood waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Her eyes told the rest. They shone with sorrow and Kenshin guessed that she would have liked his support but the past is the past.

"This one is sorry he made you worry. This one had some things he needed to work out." Mainly in my head. He thought to himself.

"Oh…alright, well, if you wouldn't mind, could you start dinner? I have some stuff that I have to find out abo…" she trailed off and Kenshin knew she was talking about the will.

"All right." He gave her what he hoped was a heart stopping grin and walked to the kitchen.

'_So all I have to do…' _he fell on the floor in shock.

'_Marry her…' _where the words that kept repeating in his head. How could he just up and marry her just to keep her for that Roy person. Who knew, maybe Roy will turn out to be an OK guy. But he sure hoped not.

"Kenshin, are you ok?" Yahiko had come into the kitchen and looked at the fallen Kenshin.

"This one merely locked his knee out and fell." He gave a half laugh and smiled his goofy smile and hoped to Kami-sama that Yahiko didn't see right through his mask.

"Oookkk…could you hurry up on dinner? I'm starving!"

"Well, Kenshin, I think this one of the best dinners you've made in a long time." Sano looked at Kenshin in surprise. The other two nodded while licking their plates clean.

"Yes my dear Himora, I must say that was very good." Roy put in, dabbing at his face.

"Yeah, Kenshin, what's the occasion?" Yahiko asked the older man.

"Nothing, this one just felt like making something good tonight." He smiled a dashing smile and even Sano and Yahiko where dazed for a moment while Roy was busy cleaning his face. Sano was the first to recover.

"Well, Kenshin, why not any other night?" He gave Kenshin a calculating look and Kenshin felt the weight of it and almost crushed under it, but he held firm.

"It takes a lot of time the make something that tastes good so this one never had time to cook it. Tonight this one had time." He put a smile on and began to clean the table up.

Kenshin kept this up for almost a week. Fixing meals that she liked, cleaning the dojo, and doing odd jobs that she found annoying. He didn't mind doing all the things but he felt that after a week it was all in vain. Although she always said thank you and made a point about it, she never did anything that said that she knew what he was doing.

"Miss Karou?" Kenshin popped his head in the dojo, "what would you like for dinner?"

"Umm how about…"

"Well, if your asking Himora, why not something meaty and spicy." Roy popped out of no were and wrapped his arms around Karou's shoulders.

To Karou's eyes, Kenshin seemed to blur for a second. A moment later she felt Roy's arms ripped from her shoulders and a loud crash sounded. She turned to see him in a heap on the floor, out cold.

"Umm, Miss Karou? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" He gave a charming smile.

"What ever you feel like." She grinned and continued her training as he left and a blush blossomed over her face.

_'Was he jealous?'_ She blushed and looked at the red head's retreating back.

Roy peeked into the kitchen as Kenshin stood there peeling what was going to be dinner.

_'How,' _Roy thought staring at his back, _'how did he do that in the dojo but could hardly dodge me when we first met?' _

Kenshin felt the stare on his back and called out to the foreigner.

"Is there something that you need from this one?" He asked, not turning around and kept his eyes on the carrots he was now chopping.

"Ah…" he was caught, "I…just… wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"No but this one thanks you the offer." _Thank you my ass, this one would rather run you through with this knife first. _ Kenshin paused at his own thoughts. _Man, this one needs to stop hanging out with Sano…_

Roy, by this time had slunk out of the room pondering why he had been let off the hook so easily. He found himself walking into the town and staring at the shops wondering what the town was like. He found himself in front of a little stall that was selling jewelry. Browsing he saw a small silver ring, a round blue sapphire adorning the center. He lifted it up to the sun and the little man sitting behind the table spoke up.

"It's nothing too fancy but for a simple little lady, it would be perfect for wooing her over." He said with a gleam of a sale in his eyes.

"I'll take it." Roy said slapping more than enough money on the table and walking off. A plan was forming in his mind of how he was going to get Karou to warm up to him. After all, all too soon, she would be warming up his bed on a cold night.

Roy slipped back into the dojo some time later and managed to get to his room before anyone saw him. Taking the ring he had just bought, he put it in a velvet ring box that he had also managed to purchase. He turned to make sure no one was watching from the doorway before slipping the box under the pile of dirty laundry that had accumulated in this room. He figured that Karou would never look there because she avoided laundry like the plaque.

Roy mentally patted himself on the back for being so smart. He walked down the hall to find Karou and 'play' with her (not that way you pervs out there, play with her to win her over…sickos). He turned the corner and almost ran into Kenshin who was holding a large basket half filled with dirty laundry.

"Sorry" he said and continued on his way to the dojo.

"It's alright." Kenshin answered to his retreating back. He shook his head and made his way into Roy's room and gathered up the man's clothes that where in the corner of the room.

"For only being here for a short time, the man can dirty a lot of clothes." Kenshin mumbled to himself flinging the clothes with the rest of them. A small box fell out of the stack and landed by Kenshin's feet.

"Umm?" He picked it up and stared at it, never once thinking that it could open. Shrugging he stuck it in his pocket and hefted the large basket and made his way outside.

Meanwhile, Roy's tiny brain had finally put two and two together and concluded that Kenshin was about to pick up his clothes and find the box.

"Shit!" He ran back to his room to find the clothes and Kenshin long gone. Roy turned on his heel and fled to the yard.

All the while, Kenshin had already done half the clothes when Karou came out. She had brought out with her a small basket filled with gardening tools and she headed for the small garden that she and Kenshin had started a year earlier. As Kenshin moved to the clothesline, the little box fell out of this pocket. Karou, having the eyes of a hawk at the most inconvenient times, saw it fall.

"Kenshin? What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, just something I found…" he trailed off as she opened it. The little blue stone shone in the sunlight, glinting off her face making her eyes sparkle.

"…that I thought you might like." His actions shocked him somewhat too. One: he openly lied to her and two: he basically stole from Roy but that one didn't really count. Karou's eyes shone in that way that Kenshin couldn't just correct himself.

"Thank you…" she blushed and slipped the ring on her finger.

Roy came around the corner and happened to see Karou slipping the ring on her finger and Kenshin standing right in front of her. He backed up into the shadows and backed up ageist the wall, furious.

_'That lousy, lying little bastard. When I get him…" _His thoughts where cut off when someone (aka Sano) came up behind him and knocked in his knee (1).

"What the hell are you doing sulking in the shadows? I'd almost say you where stalking them." Sano looked down on the man.

"N…No, I was just enjoying the shade on the hot day."

"It's March"

"I think I'll just go inside." Roy slunk away.

--

(1): You know when someone comes up behind you and "knee's" in your knee and you had them locked and you fall slightly? Yeah, that kind of thing.

Yay! Second chapie done!! Thank you all for reading and please review. They say if you really like a story you tell the author, right…sooooo…I'm said author and I like to hear form you'all!!!

Just to let all those who did review and are reading this I get a warm fuzy feeling when I read it and I would just like to say

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Karou walked around the house for a week looking the happiest she had ever been. She floated around, doing her chores with little effort, and when she ate, she mostly missed her mouth and the food ended back on her place so it took her more time to eat than usual. The whole time, she was staring at the ring that she had placed on her finger.

Kenshin rather enjoyed the sight. To have her mooning over the ring that he 'gave' her made him feel like the best man on earth. Kenshin himself smiled constantly and skipped sometimes when he was walking around the house.

Roy, on the other hand, mopped around the house, dragging his feet and looking at the floor. He also looked like he had his favorite toy taken away. Sano and Yahiko where the only ones not effected.

"Do you think this will ever clear up?" Yahiko asked Sano while the bird head stood there watching the younger one practice rapid strikes on a dummy.

"I almost want it to but at the same time no. I like the food that Kenshin has been making and Karou hasn't said anything about me mooching."

"Yeah but that Roy guy, he gets on my nerves. He keeps treating me like a little kid like he thinks that if he sucks up to me he'll get closer to Karou." Yahiko swung too hard and managed to lop off the head of the dummy sending it flying. Karou walked right into its path.

Everyone heard the loud thump fallowed by a thud.

"KAROU!"

-

-

Karou slowly came too and stared at the red blur above her head.

"Ken…shin?"

"Ah! Miss Karou, your awake" Kenshin turned to her and smiled.

"What happened?"

"Yahiko go a little too sword happy and lobed the head of the dummy off."

"Great, now I have to get a new one…" she trailed off and tried to sit up but ended up slumping back down.

"My head…" she grabbed the mentioned body part.

"Yahiko does have a strong arm, that he does." He laughed and pushed her gently back down until she was lying down again.

"Now you just rest, that you must." She felt like a child, but not in a bad way. To have someone to take care of you without a second thought felt so good. She smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Is this one that amusing?" Kenshin looked at her.

"N…no" she blushed, "just thinking."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head silently, then left the room. Karou lay back down and closed her eyes. Images of Kenshin floated into her mind.

"_This is going to be some of the best dreams I've had in a while." _She thought before she drifted off into sleep.

-

-

Roy watched as Kenshin walked down the hall, headed for the kitchen. Looking both ways, he silently opened Karou's door and entered. There she lay, her hair undone and spread around her in a dark angelic way. He stared at her as she turned over slightly, her mouth opening just so…

He leaned in, not even meaning to, as if to kiss her. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his face. He was about to capture her lips when she spoke.

"Ken…shin" she mumbled and turned over again. Roy snapped up and pulled away.

_That bastard, did he get to her before me? _ To Roy this was no longer about getting the girl as it use to be. No this was about beating that stupid redhead that was his now sworn enemy.

-

-

Kenshin sneezed three times in the kitchen…all over the pile of just washed dishes. He looked at them, sighed and pushed them to the other side of the sink for another round of washing.

He felt like he could cry…

-

-

Roy stared at the sleeping girl and quickly decided that he was going to take her from that guy…he bent over her again, this time meaning too, and again inched closer to capture her lips when the door slid open to reveal one pissed off cock (again aka Sano)

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?"

-

-

Dishes shattered, floorboards rattled and people rushed to the source of the noise. Poor Karou sat, grasping her head, looked at the floor moaning in pain. When Sano roared she had sat up so fast that she had collided with Roy's head.

Kenshin rushed in, holding his now bleeding hand that was wrapped in a dishtowel.

Yahiko also rushed in but hobbled more, removing splinters from the bottom of his feet.

"What the…?" Yahiko stared at Roy who was still leaning over Karou.

Kenshin seemed to forget the pain in his hand as he stared at the two of them. Karou obviously had nothing to do with Roy leaning over her. He glared at the man that was standing over Karou, letting his hand fall to his side, blood running freely down his fingers.

"Kenshin…you're bleeding…" Karou spoke up from her spot on the floor. She reached up and gestured for him to come over. He slowly made his way to her and kneeled down, never turning his glare away from Roy, who was still next to Karou.

Roy stood quickly and removed himself from the room, retreating to his own. Sano and Yahiko both left without saying a word leaving Kenshin and Karou alone.

Karou worked silently on his hand as he stared at the door, never giving up is killer glare.

"Kenshin…my door is beginning to smoke." Kenshin snapped out of his reverie and started to stutter.

"I…I mean…that it…ahh…"A bright red ran over his face and he turned away from her.

"Wha…what happened to make Sano yell like that?"

"Ahhh…"

"Do I want to know?" she gave him a small smile.

He stopped to think. If he told her, then she would hate the man and lean more to being with him. If he didn't tell her, then she would be at the same state with the man as she was now and would be unbiased in choosing him over Roy…

"No…"

She nodded and pulled the wrapping of the bandage to make sure it was tight then knotted it.

They sat in silence for some time, neither speaking just incase the other was about to say anything. Karou stared out side as Kenshin examined the walls. They both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Ken…"

"Miss…"

They both turned a light shade of pink and stared at each other. Kenshin nodded to her and she spoke up again.

"I was just wondering when dinner would be ready."

"Ahh! This one completely forgot that he did!" Kenshin stood in quick alarm and hurried off the to kitchen to throw something together.

Karou laughed as she watched the redhead dash out of the room and down the hall. She sat there looking out the darkening window.

"_What is going on?" _she thought to herself. _"None of this is making any sense. One minute, I'm single and living with 3 free loaders. Next, I'm engaged to a man I don't even know and Kenshin seems like he would like to kill the guy and steal me away and yet another minute later he doesn't even care!" _ She laid back down, letting herself flop with her arms over her head.

"MEN!!"

-

-

Kenshin heard Karou's yell and looked in her general direction.

"_What did this one do now?" _ For Kenshin had learned early on that when she did that she could only be talking about him.

"Yes, Himora, what did you do?" Kenshin refrained from throwing the large cutting knife in his hand at the intruder.

"Can I help you?" he didn't even bother saying his name.

"Just…just came to talk." Roy edged his way around the large knife in Kenshin's hand and to the other side of the kitchen, shutting the door. He knew it was dangerous but he didn't want that thug and that brat overhearing.

"About what?" Unknowingly, Kenshin began chopping carrots with more force than needed and the cutting board began to crack.

"What else, the girl."

Kenshin put the knife down. If he continued while they talked then he would be making a new cutting board. Instead, he picked up a smaller knife and leaned against the counter and began to peal potatoes.

"What about Miss Karou?"

"Lets be up front about all this, shall we? I know just as well as you do that we both like the girl…"

"That is where you are wrong." Kenshin interjected. "_ I_ am in love with Miss Karou, and you have some sort of twisted attraction that is no where near the feelings that resemble liking someone." He stared at Roy. Yes, he had just said that he was in love with Karou, he had come to terms with that and was no longer afraid to say it…except to her.

"Fine, whatever, you like her more, but I _want_ her more. You don't know what woman like her are worth in high class society." Kenshin gaped at Roy. _That_ was way he wanted her so bad? Because she would look good on his arm?

The point on the potato knife looked rather pleasing, or the cleaver was on the cutting board still.

"I have a proposal." Roy spoke up quickly as he saw Kenshin's eyes stray to the cutting board.

"A game."

"A game?"

"Yes, the winner gets the girl."

"Never!" Kenshin went to leave the room when Roy called out to him.

"Guess I win by default." Kenshin stopped and slowly turned back around.

"…What kind of game?"

-

-

Karou walked into the dinning area and felt like she should have run into something the tension was so thick in the room.

"Kenshin?" she whispered to him. He turned and smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Karou?"

"Yes…" she stared at him. He had the look in his eyes that told her that he was in battle. Not fighting but mentally. Habit kicked in and she started to think of ways she could possibly help.

When the other two joined them the meal started. Kenshin and Roy sat facing each other with Sano and Yahiko on one side and Karou on the other side with the bucket of rice between her and Roy. She served the rice as Kenshin served the rest of the meal. They all dug in.

"Thank you for such another wonderful meal." Karou turned a bright smile to Kenshin. Looking back at her meal, she missed the evil smile splayed on Kenshin's face and the frown on Roy's.

Sano looked from one to the other, figuring whatever was going on was not going to turn out nicely in the end.

Ok I know it was short but it was good…wasn't it? Well, you know the drill, you like you review, you hate it review IN A NICE WAY and I'll try to fix it ne? Chu!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days seemed to have no end; they just ran into each other for Kenshin and Roy. Every time either of them saw Karou they would run up to her and ask her option on something or whether she needed anything or…the list just went on.

Karou expected it of Roy but never of Kenshin. The first time he did it he tripped and stumbled over his words and almost forgot was he was talking about but had smiled joyfully when she laughed and complemented him on finding his words. Only moments later did she have to yell at Roy for walking _in his shoes_ across the floor she had just washed.

Sano watched all this from afar. He though he had mostly worked it out after about a week of listening to all of it. They had worked out a point system, taking away points for making Karou mad and adding for making her happy, but he didn't know how many. He decided to confront the two…or just Kenshin on this because the way they are going, he was afraid of the missy getting hurt.

"Hey Kenshin? Roy? Can I talk to the two of you?" Sano called out to the yard where Kenshin was putting the laundry on the line and Roy was practicing his swordsmanship. Karou had gone into town earlier with Yahico to look at some new shoes for him.

"What do you want bird head?" Roy asked irritably, he was down by 300 points in just 3 hours this morning and he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Kenshin came over with his basket full of clothes to fold. Sano motioned to them to join him on the edge of the house, Roy sitting next to him and Kenshin sitting farther away so as to be able to fold the laundry.

"What's going on with you guys? You," he stared at Roy, " I can understand but when Kenshin started doing the same think, I get worried."

"That's none…!' Roy blurted out but Kenshin cut off the rest.

"We have a contest going on."

"Himora!"

"No, It's alright, we can trust Sano." Kenshin turned his face to Sano and began to explain.

"He and I have a deal. Who ever gets the allotted amount of points in time will be the one who gets the privilege to peruse Miss Karou."

"That's what you think…" Roy muttered under his breath.

"No, that's what we agreed on." Kenshin glared at the man and he shrunk back.

"No, that's what you forced me to agree on." Roy shot back.

"HEY! I don't care what happened, all I care about it getting to the bottom of this and making sure the Missy doesn't get hurt." Kenshin looked down at the clothing he had in his hand, incidentally it was Karou's loincloth. He blushed and folded it quickly, placing it back in the basket.

"Why would you care so much? Are you considering joining are little game?" Roy looked slyly at the roster head.

"Wha…what are you talking about! The Missy is like a sister to me and I care about her enough that I don't want to see some slug like you getting her hurt!" Sano was building up steam and Kenshin knew well enough not to get involved and let Sano rant.

"And another thing! Even if you win this little bet of yours, do you really think the Missy will want to have you as a husband? Do you?"

"She has no choice, it's in the will that she marry me!"

"Like hell she will, if myself or Kenshin have anything to say about it!"

"Leave this one out of this…" Kenshin interjected quietly.

"Kenshin don't deny it! You know if Karou married him you would have to do something." Sano turned on him.

"This one is not saying that…but…" Kenshin spluttered into silence and went back to his folding.

"As I was saying, the only way the Missy will marry you is if she wants to, which I doubt. So you might as well give it up and go home already." Sano concluded and crossed his are as if to say 'and that's that.'

Roy stared at him incredulously. Then burst out laughing.

"You think that after all I've been through and done for her, that I'm going to give up! That's a laugh."

Sano glowered at him. Kenshin also looked in anger at the man, his fingers itching to reach for sword. Roy walked away, still laughing.

Kenshin had to physically reach out and grab Sano to keep him from going after the man.

"Let him be. He knows not of what he speaks, that he does not." The pair stood watching him walk out of the courtyard and onto the street. The two of them stood side by side, Kenshin with his hand on his sword and Sano fist chambered, they looked battle ready and that is how Karou and Yahiko found them.

"Kenshin…Sano…what are you two doing?"

-

-

Kenshin and company sat at the dinner table that night, thankfully with out Roy. Kenshin felt more at peace then ever since Roy had come. He turned to Karou with a large smile and asked how she faired tonight's meal.

"It seems even better than any you have ever made. What's different?"

"Oh, this one thinks that something is missing, but is not missing it…" he trailed off in happy though, until a noise sounded out side.

"Oh what now?" Karou was having a really good time and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

"OH KAROU!!!" the singsong voice called from the courtyard.

The four of them stared in horror at the doorway to the courtyard. Roy swaggered in, dressed in the most outrageous outfit. He was wearing a tight, short, white suit jacket with rhinestones set into the cuffs instead of cufflinks. The pants where of matching white with black stripes running down the sides. A large white top hat with an equally large white feather was gripped in his hands.

The group about fell over in shock.

"There you are my dear! Guess what I got you!"

"Matching outfits?" Yahiko whispered to Sano under his breath.

"Look look!!" Roy pulled out from somewhere a large, white matching dress also adorned with rhinestones and feathers at the sleeves and collar.

This time Karou actually passed out and Yahiko burst out laughing.

-

-

She awoke almost a minute later with her head on Kenshin's shoulder. She blushed and yanked her head away and snuck a look at Kenshin. His mouth was held tight, but not from anger, but from holding laughter back.

Karou looked over at Roy to see he was still standing where he had been when she passed out.

"What is that…_thing_?" Sano asked, plucking at the sleeve nearest him.

"This _thing_, is the latest fashion in Pairs, France."

"Well this isn't Paris, that is isn't." Kenshin muttered under his breath. Karou struggled to keep from laughing too hard.

"Here I thought you would appreciate good and high fashion, but I guess I missed judged you Karou." Roy sniffed and stomped out, his pride smarting.

"You know," Karou looked at the others, "that was just what I needed to make this day complete, a good laugh at Roy!"

The others burst out laughing.

-

-

Karou sat in the dojo, gripping a sword in her hands waiting for Yahiko to show up for practice. She turned her hand over and a flash caught her eye. Looking down, she saw that it was the ring that Kenshin had given her. The blue stone had given off the light and now sat on her finger simmering brightly. She sighed, pivoting it this and that way to catch the light. A thought stuck Karou as she sat. How had Kenshin gotten the ring?

True, she didn't see him all the time during the day, but usually no more than 20 minute intervals but it took a good ten to get into town. Maybe he had run into town, brought it, and run back without her noticing. Yes, that was it. She stared at it once again.

And sighed.

Yahiko walked in at this point and moaned.

"Kaoru, don't tell me that we're going to start that again?" She snapped out of and, grinding her teeth growled at him.

"Grab your sword…"

He gulped.

"Come at me…"she hissed. Yahiko prayed a quick prayer to Kami-sama and charged.

"This, brat, is how to evade!" she struck low and hard, bringing her sword to his waist and thrusting the tip into his gut. He coughed and rolled away.

"And to bring them back!"

Twenty minutes later a bruised and beaten Yahiko lay in a heap on the dojo floor.

"AH! Now I feel better!" Karou exclaimed and made her way out of the room.

"D…damn her…" the heap muttered from the floor.

Roy, standing in the shadows outside the dojo, stood quaking. This girl could easily beat this boy like that and in anger? Oh the potential she had as his wife…and in bed. With that speed and being that limber…well, she was the one for him.

Yahiko stood slowly and called over his shoulder.

"Roy, come out already."

Shocked, Roy emerged from the shadows and stood before the man.

"I wish I wasn't the one to say this but, this is only in anger over a little joke, imagine what she would do to you over only wanting her for her body." And with that, he limped out of the dojo, headed for the kitchen and Kenshin, leaving Roy to stand and ponder the question.

-

-

Kenshin stood at the kitchen sink cutting the potatoes into cubes. He was humming and almost done with them when Yahiko walk…no limped in.

"You insulted Miss Karou again, did you not?" Kenshin asked softly.

"One joke and she goes haywire!" Kenshin laughed and gathered some rags and set them to cool in cold water. Picking them back up, he placed them on the now spreading welts on Yahiko's arms and legs.

"You really should learn to keep your mouth shut, that you should." Kenshin said as nicely as he could while patting at a slowly oozing cut on his elbow with one of the rags.

"But…"

"No, Yahiko, it was funny at first but now you must know that when you are training with her, she is your Sensei, that she is and you must remember that, that you must." Kenshin smiled and Yahiko stared in awe at him. He looked down and nodded.

"Well put." A pissed off Karou came in the door and Kenshin and Yahiko looked up, frightened.

She had changed back into her kimono and carried something. She kneeled down and opened the box. In it, where bandage and ointment, and she began to dress his wounds.

"I shouldn't have over reacted, and I'm sorry, but Kenshin's right. I am your Sensei when we train but not other wise. And I wish that you respected me enough when we train. Ne?" she looked up and smiled a compassionate smile. Again Yahiko looked down and nodded.

"Thanks…Karou…"

"Lets get you cleaned up, shall we?" Karou smiled again and continued to dress him.

Roy stood outside the kitchen door nearly in tears.

'_She…she'll make a great mother to my children!' _ He thought and stared at the three some who were now laughing on the kitchen floor. Roy saw two little children run across his view, two boys. A third was in Karou's arms and the two where watching the two boys play with him.

'_That's what I want!_' he looked at the three of them again and started to think about what his children would look like with his and her looks. He looked over to see Karou shiver.

"Miss Karou?" Kenshin only said her name but she understood.

"I don't know, I just got this creepy feeling come over me…" she trailed off and shivered again.

"I'll bet you it's that creep Roy. He was watching us practice earlier."

"Wha? That's just too creepy. Honestly, I would like to throw him out already but I'll bet you anything that he'll be like Sano and stay whether I throw him out or not."

Roy clutched the doorframe in shock. Here he had thought she was finally warming up to him but…maybe not. Undaunted, he swore to himself that he was going to work even harder to make her like him! It was his father's last wish!

And he was going to have her even if it took drastic measures.


End file.
